The Sun From Both Sides
by Anaxandra
Summary: Fourteen years ago, Ginny Weasley disappeared for reasons she promised to explain later. Now, she's back with a surprise for her family and a certain greeneyed wizard. And what happened to cause a fiery girl to become such a solemn woman?
1. Glimpse of Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. So please do not sue me! I am a freshman in college and currently have no money to my name. 

The Sun From Both Sides

Prologue: A Glimpse of Heaven

_To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven--_Karen Sunde 

Ginny Weasley stared in shock at the two pieces of parchment before her. They were written by different people, but they gave the same results. Her heart was steadily breaking for more than one reason. The late evening light did nothing to improve her mindset. Darkness would suit her mood perfectly at the moment. She just wanted to disappear into blackness and never appear again. 

A sudden hooting brought the young woman back to reality. She dug into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a few owl treats. The two owls, one black and the other white, gulped down the treats quickly, hooted their appreciation, and flew off into the sunset. Ginny watched the beautiful birds disappear in the distance, leaving her to deal with this situation on her own. 

She blinked in confusion and tried to comprehend what she reading. Taking a deep breath, she read the note in her right hand again to make sure she understand its meaning: 

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

__

_I have the results from your recent physical at St. Mungo's. I am happy to tell you that you are not sick. According to the tests and your symptoms of nausea and tiredness, you are approximately two months pregnant. Congratulations on this development and I hope to hear from you soon regarding an appointment to check the baby's progress. Hope you have a pleasant day, Miss Weasley._

__

_Sincerely,_

__

_Dr. Marcellus A. Vilcheek_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_Floor 6, Office 113b_

__

__This couldn't be! She couldn't be pregnant. It was impossible. She only had sex one time and that didn't even count. He was drunk and didn't know what was going on. She wasn't thinking clearlyeither...how could she become pregnant after one time? 

Ginny slumped into an old armchair near the window, her head resting in her hands. Silent tears made their way down her pale face and splashed onto her robes. Sobs racked her small body as she remembered that night. 

_--Two Months Earlier_--__

__

__Ginny placed her black hat gently on its stand and stared for a moment. She had been hoping to put that awful piece of material away forever when Harry defeated Voldemort four years ago. She had hoped that all the deaths of people she loved and cared about would end that day. But, it seems all her hopes had been for nothing. Rubeus Hagrid was dead and buried next to his little hut on the grounds of Hogwarts, the place he always called home. 

Sighing in defeat, the young woman strolled into her bedroom and began removing the worn mourning robes she had worn to the funeral that morning and the gathering of friends that afternoon. She glared at it with deep loathing. The deep black color did nothing but emphasize the brightness of her hair. Normally, Ginny loved how her hair stood out in crowds, but the last thing she wanted on the day of Hagrid's funeral was to be on display. But, that was the trials of being a redhead and a girl. 

Suddenly, a wave of tears snuck up on Ginny. She had been trying so hard to forget the fact that the lovable giant was no longer living, but it seemed she wouldn't be forgetting that anytime soon. She tried to get herself together and fixed a small dinner of potatoes and steak. After what she just dealt with, she wasn't really in the mood to chow down. 

A few hours later, Ginny was preparing to go to bed when she remembered that she had lent her Quick-Quotes Quill to Ron a week ago for an assignment he was doing for the Ministry. It seemed kind of stupid, especially at ten o'clock, but she needed that quill for work at the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow. She had an interview at eight-thirty and she needed that quill. 

Grumbling, Ginny pulled on a dark blue cloak over her nightgown and shuffled out her flat. After she exited the building onto Diagon Alley, she concentrated and apparated to where Ron and Harry shared a small apartment overlooking Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny pulled her cloak tighter over her thin gown and made her way to the fourth floor where the apartment was. 

Gingerly, she knocked on the door of apartment 432 and waited. Ginny waited in the dark hallway for about five minutes and didn't receive an answer. Finally, she rummaged through the cloak and found the spare key Ron had given her for emergencies, unlocked the door, and wandered in. 

Like most of the times Ginny had visited the loft, it was a mess. Clothes were thrown all over every bit of furniture. Plates of half-eaten food could be seen scattered on tables throughout the apartment. Unopened newspapers and books lay across the carpet which was stained with what looked like failed potions experiments. 

But, there was no sign that Harry or Ron were there at the moment. She listened carefully and couldn't hear a thing. Ginny began wondering through the rooms, trying to determine where her quill might be. After a few minutes of searching, she was about to give up when she saw a small light in the back of the apartment. It seemed to be coming from Harry's room. _Maybe he'll know where Ron hid my quill_, she thought to herself. Her heart began to beat at the prospect of seeing Harry...alone. 

Gently, she made her way to the doorway where a sliver of light could be seen. She placed her ear to the door, attempting to listening for signs of Harry. Ginny was surprised to hear the _clink_ of glass inside the room. Without thinking anymore, she pushed open the door and stared in horror at Harry. 

He was slumped in an old rocking chair, a half-filled glass clutched in his hand. She spotted a bottle of Firewhiskey on the night stand and noted with a frown that it was almost empty. Harry's robes lay in wrinkles at his feet while he was clad only in a pair of black pants. His muscular chest gleamed in the dull light of the candle near his bed. 

Ginny found herself staring in wonder at the lean lines across the boy's chest as well as the small patch of hair around his nipples. _No...stop right there Ginevra Molly Weasley!_ She scolded herself, _Now is not the time to be gawking at how sexy he looks...you have to help him!_

"Harry?" Ginny timidly asked. Her palms began to sweat as they always did when she was in close proximity to him. Her pulse sped up to an almost maddening speed while butterflies could be felt in the pit of her stomach. Even saying his name caused her body to go into strange convulsions. 

At first, he didn't respond. Ginny wasn't sure if he heard her so she repeated his name once again. This time she was answered by a piercing look from those eyes that she worshipped so much. But, she was taken aback by the fact that the emerald depths, usually so full of life and happiness, had become dead and dark. Instinctively, she placed her hand to her heart in an attempt to calm her nerves. She had to be strong, she had to help Harry! 

"Harry? Are you all right?" She tried to get him to speak once again. 

Harry laughed, in an almost insane sort of way, "All right? Am I all right? Of course I am! I just buried the first friend I ever made in the magical world." The room seemed to ring with his words and Ginny felt sympathy for him. He had been through so much already and here he was again, burying somebody who he cared deeply for. 

"I know you aren't completely all right, Harry. I was meaning...about that bottle on your table..." She pointed it out and Harry followed her finger. He stared at the bottle for a moment as if trying to figure out why it was there. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, the pupils enlarged abnormally. Then, before Ginny could continue, Harry picked up the bottle and poured the contents into his glass. He was just about to down the drink when an arm grabbed his wrist and then pulled the glass away. 

He glared at her for a moment before she spoke, "Don't do that. That's not going to help anything right now, Harry. And you know it!" 

"I don't care! I don't want to feel anymore! I don't want to feel this pain again. And I don't care how I do that," Harry screamed as he tried to grab the glass, but failed miserably. Giving up, he sank back into the chair and stared at her. 

Trying to act normal, Ginny took the bottle and the glass and hurried to put them back into the kitchen. Once she left the room, she let out a huge gasp of relief. Then she was struck by waves of sympathy and sorrow for the boy sitting alone. He was losing it and she was the only one who could help stop it. She straightened herself up and walked back, pretending like she had no fear, when actually her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. 

Harry was in the same position as when she had left and she headed for him. Ginny gently grasped the black-framed glasses that were sitting on the window sill and handed them to the disoriented Harry. He fumbled with them for a moment and peered up at her again. His steely glare returned full-force and Ginny tried desperately not to seem intimidated. 

"Well, let's see if we can't get you ready for bed, Harry," she chirped in an annoyingly happy way. Harry's eyebrow rose at her tone, but he didn't say anything. He didn't even object when she grasped his arms and pulled him to his feet. She gently guided him to the bed and sat him down upon the comforter. 

Ginny then thought of something, "Harry? Where is Ron?" 

"He spent the night with Hermione. He said he didn't want to be alone after the...funeral," Harry responded in a monotonous tone. 

Ginny nodded, "And where is Scarlett?" She was referring to the brunette whom Harry had been seeing for the past few months. Anger swarmed in her heart at the thought of that bimbo who didn't know a charm from a piece of a jewelry. She remembered all too well the way that ditz ran her hands all over his body like it was her property. Ginny had felt waves of jealousy whenever she saw them together and usually couldn't stand to be around them. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders and lay his head back on the pillow, his eyes closing in what seemed to be pain. Ginny pretended not to notice the crimson flushing into her face and concentrated on the drunken man before her. In a few moments, she had him carefully tucked into bed and prepared to leave him alone. 

Just as she was walking out the door, she heard Harry mumble, "Don't leave me..." 

"What?" Ginny answered with an air of surprise. 

Harry repeated, "Don't leave me alone tonight. Please..." Ginny's heart softened at the sight of his pleading green eyes. Sighing, she turned around and headed towards the bed. She, with a bit of uncertainty, sat down upon the bed and tried to relax. 

Harry watched her with an unfailing stare until she was on the bed. Then, he struggled to sit up so he could be eye to eye with her. She tried to help, but he pushed her hand away. _Now, that's more like the Harry I know! Never let's anybody help him..._

"Thanks..." 

"No problem, Harry. It's no problem at all," Ginny responded, her voice a bit higher than normal. Probably a result from being so close to the man she had loved since she was ten and on a bed no less! 

They sat in silence for a few moments. Harry seemed content to stare at her without even blinking, it seemed. But, as Ginny couldn't look at him without getting gooey, she resorted to observing her surroundings. Suddenly, a wave of cold air rushed through the room and she shivered. 

Harry apparently spotted the movement, "Are you cold?" 

Ginny grinned sheepishly, "A little..." Harry then flipped the covers off and gestured to the area next to him. She paused for a moment before crawling under the blanket and resting her head against the pillow. 

"Is that better?" Harry asked her, his eyes showing a hint of concern. Ginny almost grinned with pleasure, he was concerned about her! She quickly nodded her head in response and began to relax as best she could. 

A few moments passed, the couple didn't say a thing as they stared off into space. Ginny kept trying to slow her heart rate down by explaining that he was just doing this because she was Ron's little sister. He would never like her like that. 

Suddenly, she felt his strong arms wrap tightly around her waist. She gasped in surprise at the sudden pull against her body. Before she could even respond, Ginny's back was squashed against Harry's chest. She closed her eyes as she felt his soft, warm breath on her neck. Her mind was racing as she clasped his hands. 

Ginny stayed in that awkward position, trying to relax, for about five minutes when she felt something that sent thrills through her body. Harry's lips were lightly caressing the back of her neck, leaving tingly spots all over. Ginny's brain tried to command her to stop this madness and leave the apartment before she did something she would regret, but she ignored it as Harry made his way to her shoulders. 

It was then that she noticed her cloak had fallen off her body and she was clad only in a thin nightshift, next to a half-naked man! But, in a wave of energy, all conscious thought flew away from Ginny's mind. Gently, she wrapped her fingers into his thick mass of black hair. That slight movement of welcome caused Harry to groan in pleasure as she continued to massage his head. 

He raised his lips from her ivory shoulders, "Don't leave me tonight...stay here...with me." Ginny heard his plea and, without thinking, pulled him closer to her body. In an instant, she found herself facing him, his chest gleaming with a hint of sweat and his eyes glittering dangerously. She knew she should have felt scared at that look, but it only helped to increase her desire. 

Ginny breathed deeply and then took things into her own hands. She peered into his eyes and placed her lips upon his own. The slight touch sent her into a downward spiral of passion. Harry took the incentive and began kissing her with more and more aggressiveness. He ran his tongue along her teeth, begging for entry. She willingly opened her mouth farther and almost fainted at the feeling that overcame her as their tongues met in a fury of desire. 

They clung to each other as they memorized the taste of their mouths linked together. Then Harry ripped his mouth from hers and ran it down her neck and to her collar bone. Passion unlike anything she had ever felt swept through her, destroying any bit of decency she had. She wrapped her arms around his chest and massaged his back, in awe of the amount of lean muscle she found there. 

Harry continued to cover her skin with feather light kisses causing her to writhe in rapture. She muttered a slight protest when she felt him pulling the straps of her nightgown, but was quickly silenced by his lips on hers once again. While she was concentrating on the feeling of their lips joining in fiery torment, he had skillfully thrown the silky dress to the floor. He rose from her mouth and stared in wonder at the sight before him. Ginny shifted slightly at the intense look he gave her naked body. What if she wasn't pleasing to him? What if she wasn't thin enough or tall enough? 

"You are so beautiful..." Harry mumbled as he placed his face into the valley between her breasts. She linked her fingers harder into his hair, moving in rhythm with him. The deeper and deeper they got lost in each other, the more Ginny began to lose focus. This was Harry Potter. The man she had loved since she first saw him on the train at King's Cross. The man who had defeated Voldemort and done the impossible at age seventeen. But, none of that seemed to matter now. All that mattered to Ginny was that he shouldn't stop doing whatever it was he was doing. It felt so good, it felt so right. 

She moved her hips slightly upwards and collided with his hardened manhood which was straining against the pants. Grinning devilishly, she linked her fingers into his waistband and began removing them. Harry looked up into her face and his eyes gave her the approval she needed. She tossed the black material to the floor where it mixed with her nightgown. 

Their naked bodies pressed against each other, soft and hard, man and woman. Harry pushed himself on top of Ginny and bent down to kiss her soft lips which were bruised slightly. She flinched a bit as he eased himself into her. This was such a strange feeling yet it felt perfect. 

Suddenly, Harry met bondage and smiled sweetly at the girl below him. He then plunged deeply into her body just as his mouth met hers for another ravishing. A sharp twinge of pain erupted through Ginny and she shrieked in agony for a moment. But, then the horror was over and was replaced by nothing short of pure pleasure. 

Harry took the reassuring squeeze Ginny placed around his shoulders as an invitation indicating she was all right. He began thrusting inside her, his hips meeting hers in a fiery rhythm of passion. The couple moved as one for a few moments, their desire and passion reaching unimaginable heights. 

Then they came together in a wave of shocking waves. Ginny hollered out her pleasure as Harry met her with just as much force. They tightened their hold on each other as their breathing became normal and they peered into each other's eyes, holding the stares. Harry gently placed her beside him on the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead before snuggling close. In a few moments, they were both asleep and began dreaming of the passion they had shared. 

_--Present Day--_

Ginny sobbed as she remembered that night with such precision. Why hadn't she used protection? She was the clear-headed one, he had no idea what he was doing. All he wanted was comfort and she happened to be there at the right time. 

Tears ran down her face and hit the second piece of parchment she had been clutching. If she thought the doctor's note had been hard to read, this one was beyond her comprehension. Ginny tried to compose herself and reread the familiar scrawl that signaled a letter from Harry. 

_Ginny_, 

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know this is a little unorthodox, writing a letter like this, but I haven't had the time to talk to anybody. So letters are going to have to do. Though I wish I could see your face when I tell you the news._

__

_Scarlett and I are engaged! I proposed to her two days ago and she accepted. We have discussed a few things and we want you in our wedding, Gin. Scarlett says she would be honored if you and Hermione would be two of her bridesmaids. Please write back with your answer soon. I hope you accept because that would mean the world to me, to have the two girls I have come to love as best friends at my wedding. _

__

_Hope to hear from you soon._

__

_Harry_

__

__How could something like this happen? She was pregnant with a man's baby who didn't remember they even slept together and was now due to engage someone else. And she was expected to be in the wedding! Why was life so unfair? 

Ginny wrapped her arms around her stomach where she knew a little life was slowly growing. She sat in that position for a long time, contemplating what her next move should be. Should she tell Harry? No, this would ruin any chance he had of happiness even if it was with...Scarlett. 

What about an abortion? No...she couldn't kill an innocent baby just because she didn't plan right for it. But, what should she do? 

Then it hit her. She would run away, leave England, and start a new life somewhere else. She would get a job that could help support her and she could raise her baby by herself. Ginny smiled softly at the thought of holding a small baby with her red hair and Harry's green eyes. She nodded to herself. That's what she would do. 

Before she thought of anything else, she sat down to write a note to Harry and her family: 

_Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry,_

__

_I am writing to you for a strange reason. I can't tell you why but I am leaving England and moving away. I'm going to find a job somewhere else and build my own life. I wish I could tell you the reason behind this move, but I can't at the moment. But, I promise that I will return someday and explain everything. I wish you all good luck with your lives! Hope to see you soon! Feel free to continue to write me as well! I love you all!_

__

_Ginny Weasley_

Author's Notes: What do you think? This is my first effort at a romance fanfiction so I hope I do an okay job. Please review and let me know what you think about this first excerpt. The next chapter should come out sometime soon and the story will start rolling then. I want to also say thank you to CocoMalfoy2 who is my super wonderful beta-reader! She should commended on betaing this story since she isn't even a Harry/Ginny fan. You are the best girl!! Thanks bunches!!! Harry and Ginny forever!!!__

__

__

__

__


	2. Elysium Is As Far

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its canon characters. All I own is my original characters...you'll be meeting a lot of them in this chapter. 

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed. I just wanted to warn everyone that this chapter will seem boring and kinda pointless, but it is here for a reason. I needed to introduce characters and plotlines in this chapter. Believe me, the story will really pick up in the next chapter! Also, I am warning you that this first chapter is confusing, but it is meant to be. I had to write it without spoiling the rest of the story which was quite difficult. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review afterwards! BTW, sorry for the sudden disappearance of lines between paragraphs later in this chapter. I've tried to change it, but my computer is screwing up at the moment. Please try to ignore it and know that I do know it did that. Thanks again! 

The Sun From Both Sides

Chapter One: Elysium Is As Far

_Elysium is as far as to the very nearest room,--_Emily Dickinson 

Fifteen years after prologue 

The clock on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters signaled that there were five minutes left until the Hogwarts Express left King's Cross Station. Bustling students and nervous parents hurried through the small area, the brilliant scarlet engine the center of attention in the crowd. Wails of unhappy mothers and scared first years were mixed in with hollers of 'Goodbye' and "Behave yourselves.'  
  
A teenage girl observed the scene before her with a smile, "It's great to be going back to Hogwarts, doesn't it?"  
  
"Speak for yourself! I was having a perfectly fun time lounging about the house doing absolutely nothing for two months!" A redheaded boy answered with a hint of annoyance at her cheerfulness.  
  
"I highly doubt that! If I remember correctly, you were complaining from boredom three days into vacation!" The girl answered, looking smug.  
  
The boy frowned, "Oh bugger off, Taran!"  
  
"Hunter Weasley!" He flinched at the high voice that could only belong to his mother, "Apologize to your sister this instant, young man!"  
  
"But, Mom, why should I? It's not my fault she's being Miss Bossy Knickers!"  
  
"I am not being bossy! I was just pointing out a minuscule fact that contradicted your earlier response to my question!" Taran yelled, her face flushing with anger.  
  
Hunter groaned, "Merlin's beard, do you have to do that? Why do you always talk like a walking dictionary?"  
  
"I am not being a 'walking dictionary' as you so cleverly put it...."   
  
"You know what? Maybe you both should just be quiet?" A smaller girl, with bright curls, offered her idea of a truce.  
  
"Stay out of this, Monica!" The siblings hollered in unison before going on with their rant.  
  
Back away from the teenagers, a lanky redheaded man laughed, "Now, this is what I call entertainment!"  
  
The children's angry mother almost blew her top, "Ronald Weasley! You are not helping matters! No wonder Hunter thinks he can get away with saying such ignorant things!"  
  
Ron sighed, "Hermione, calm down. Just let them go at it. At least this way, we don't have to worry about them fighting too much on the train. They'll have used all their good insults beforehand."  
  
"Honestly!" Hermione moaned, "Why do I torture myself like this?"  
  
"Because you love and adore me so much?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Don't push your luck, Weasley!" A sinister drawl echoed from behind the arguing couple.  
  
"Uncle Draco!" Monica flung herself into the new arrival's arms.  
  
The blonde man smiled, "Hey, Moni! What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. Just watching Hunter and Taran make a scene," the young girl answered seriously.  
  
"Just like their parents, aren't they?"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco's response, "We do not act like that!" Ron looked at his wife skeptically, but wisely chose to keep his mouth shut. He instead turned to greet Draco Malfoy and his family. They seemed quite amused by Hunter and Taran's antics especially the two teenagers. The duo shook their heads and sauntered over, hauling their trunks behind them.  
  
"And furthermore, _Mister Weasley_, exactly where did you hide my Inferno? I know for a fact you stole it for flying practice and I want it back!" Taran was shouting at the top of her lungs when the group neared.  
  
"Do you two ever stop?" A blonde girl asked, mock annoyance on her pretty face.  
  
Taran stopped ranting, "Felicity! Did you just get here? Are you excited about going back? I know I am...though this prat is ruining my day." She rambled as she hugged her friend tightly almost knocking her owl cage to the floor. Hunter ignored his sister's comment and greeted his best friend, Dimitri, who just shook his head at him.  
  
Suddenly, a high-pitched whistle sounded throughout the platform. The group thrust forward with the rest of the crowd, trying to avoid getting stepped on. The four students, clutching bags, trunks, and cages, bade their parents and siblings farewell before climbing onto the scarlet train.  
  
Once they managed to pile their stuff in a corridor, they hurried to a window to wave good-bye. Monica began crying at the thought of her older siblings leaving her again. Hermione bent to comfort her daughter softly.  
  
Taran smiled at her sister, "I'll see you at Christmas time, Monica! I promise I'll get you some great presents from Hogsmeade! Bye Daddy!"  
  
"Bye, Mom! See you tonight!" Hunter waved, "Bye, Dad! Don't forget to send me my birthday package from Uncle Fred and Uncle George!"  
  
"What birthday package?" Hermione inquired, her cinnamon eyes flashing. Ron waved to his children quickly before grabbing Monica's hand and running from the platform, his wife at his heels. That was the last scene the quartet saw before the train picked up speed and went around the corner, heading for Hogwarts.  
  
"Damn, your parents sure do know how to have an argument..." Dimitri concluded with a hint of laughter in his voice. Taran and Hunter looked angry for a moment, but had to agree with him. After all, where did most of their inspiration for rows come from?  
  
Felicity noticed that they were steadily speeding up, "We should probably find an open compartment soon before they get all filled." The group agreed and they made their way down the train, checking compartments and greeting occupants.   
  
"Here's one! There's only one person in it...we should be able to squeeze," Taran announced as she stuck her head into the compartment, "Hey there! Do you mind if we sit with you?" The girl inside shook her head and returned to the book she had been reading before being interrupted.  
  
Felicity, Taran, Hunter, and Dimitri made their way into the compartment and, after a bit of shifting around, managed to fit all their belongings in the overhead. They then flopped into the cushioned seats with exhaustion and laughter.   
  
After a few moments, Taran remembered the girl who's compartment they had invaded. She glanced over and saw that she was quietly observing them, her eyes filled with curiosity.   
  
"Oh, forgive me! We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Felicity Malfoy. I'm a fifth year."  
  
"I'm a fourth year. My name's Taran Weasley."   
  
"Hunter Weasley, fifth year."  
  
"Dimitri Malfoy, sixth year."   
  
The girl smiled as they finished their introductions, "I'm Heidi Wagner. I'm an exchange student...I'll be in fifth year."  
  
"So you'll be with me! That's great!" Felicity said with excitement, "Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw with me too."  
  
"Or she could end up in Gryffindor with me..." Hunter pointed out.  
  
Dimitri grinned, "She could be a Slytherin...."  
  
"She's definitely not a Hufflepuff," Taran observed, looking the girl over. Heidi was different-looking with her messy black braid and intense green eyes. There was something familiar about her that Taran couldn't quite figure out. There was something about the structure of Heidi's face along with the color of her hair and her eyes that made her feel like she's know her for years.  
  
Felicity interrupted Taran's thoughts, "I didn't think Hogwarts took exchange students especially so late as fifth year. Won't it be hard to keep up with O.W.L.S this year?"  
  
"Usually they don't, but I'm a special case," Heidi answered, putting down her book, "My mother is the new Charms professor so naturally I came with her."  
  
"Where are you from?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Canada. Quebec actually. My mother was a professor at L'Academie de Magie. But, L'Academie was destroyed last year and Hogwarts offered my mom a job."  
  
Dimitri spoke up, "What about your dad? What's he doing about his job?"  
  
"I never knew my dad," Heidi said then quickly changed the subject, "So what's Hogwarts like?"   
  
Felicity and Taran began talking nonstop about how amazing the school was and how wonderful the teachers were. Dimitri and Hunter listened for about five minutes then decided to entertain themselves with a game of Exploding Snap. The rest of the train ride went by quickly for the group. Before they knew it, they were pulling into Hogsmeade station.  
  
As she exited the train, Heidi was surprised at the amount of students there were. They were everywhere in the station, swarms of black that stuck out against the red of the train. Dimitri, Felicity, Taran, and Hunter were all walking towards what seemed to be hundreds of carriages being pulled by skeletal horse-like creatures with wings. 

Before Heidi could mention the creatures, she was stopped by a tall man with bright red hair and heavily freckled skin, "Are you the exchange student?"   
  
"Yes...my name's Heidi Wagner."  
  
He smiled at her, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Wagner. I am Professor Weasley, Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and you are to follow me." She nodded and set off after this redheaded man who called out at various times, "First years! First years, this way, follow me!"  
  
The rest of the students had taken the carriages up to the school and already entered the Great Hall. Once there, they waited for the first years to enter so they could eat.   
"I cannot wait until classes start again!" Taran told her friends, Carmen, Maureen, and Kit, as they waited.  
  
Maureen grinned, "Only Taran would be excited about summer ending..."  
  
"Yeah, but she helps keep us in line. Or else we might get kicked out of Ravenclaw!" Carmen answered with a laugh. Kit and Felicity joined in the laughter as they continued to tease Taran about her love for studying and learning.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Hunter was conversing with his cousins Samantha, Christian, and Aiden about their newest prank, "I think we should come up with something spectacular to say 'welcome back to school' to the rest of the students."  
  
"Sounds good to me! And I've got the best idea..." Samantha whispered softly so no one else at their table would hear.  
  
Christian grinned, "That is the best, Sam! I'll write to my dad and Uncle George to see if they could help us. You know they can't resist a prank!"  
  
"So, how does it feel to be Quidditch captain, Dimitri?" A tall, dark-haired boy asked his best friend at the Slytherin table.  
  
Dimitri had to stop himself from grinning as he was reminded of the position he had recently gained, "It's pretty cool, Hector! I can't believe Professor Loehle actually chose me! It's pretty obvious I'm not his favorite student..."  
  
"But, Loehle also wants to win the Quidditch Cup so he'll do anything to accomplish that. Even if it is giving you the captain position," Hector pointed out.   
  
Their conversation was then interrupted by a sugary sweet voice, "Hello, Dimitri..." The boys looked up and tried to smile at the girl in front of them.  
  
"Hello, Zinnia. How was your summer?" Dimitri replied, trying to seem polite.  
  
Zinnia rolled her bright blue eyes, "A total waste of time! My mother took me on all these trips looking for new clothes. And she didn't even find good items! Someone needs to tell her that orange frills are so not in this year. And please tell me what the deal with platinum jewelry....." Dimitri chose this moment to turn his attention to the Great Hall door's which had just opened.  
  
About sixty black-clad people entered the large room, lead by the Deputy Headmistress. The seated students whispered amongst themselves as the group passed them. Most of them were wondering where these new students would end up sorted. The mass of black paused in front of a stool where a faded wizard's hat rested lightly. Everyone in the hall stared at the hat until it began to sing: 

_You could soar through the skies_

_And swim across the seas_

_But never will you find_

_A hat so clever as me?_

_Just slip me atop your head_

_And I'll reveal your destiny_

_I'll tell you the exact house_

_Where you ought to be!_

_Maybe you're a Hufflepuff_

_As fair as we can find_

_Loyal to all your friends_

_With a beautiful thinking mind._

_Perhaps in Ravenclaw you'll belong_

_The wittiest of the all_

_Smarter than even worn old me_

_Standing proud and tall._

_Or you could be a Slytherin_

_Getting life's locks to break_

_Pureblood's of the bunch_

_As cunning as the slithering snake._

_Or a lion you could be_

_Hear Gryffindor's mighty roar_

_Brave and true they'll always be_

_Through magic's sky they soar._

_So here, my friends, a piece of advise_

_For the sweet, the brave, and the boasters_

_Keep your companions close to you always_

_But keep your enemies even closer_

_So fair thee well and goodbye_

_Til next year when I see you_

_I'll think all year of a song_

_To Hogwarts I'll stay true._

Afterwards, the entire hall clapped their approval and the sorting ceremony began.   
  
Pretty soon all the students had been sorted except for one. Felicity and Taran could see from their spot at the table that the girl they had met on the train, Heidi, was the only remaining person. The rest of the hall had noticed her due to the fact that she seemed so much taller and mature than the first years.  
  
Professor Granger spoke aloud, "I would like to announce that this year at Hogwarts, we have an exchange student from L'Academie de Magie in Canada. She has just transferred here and will be in the fifth year. At this time, she will be sorted into the proper house. Will Miss Heidi Wagner please come forward?" 

When Heidi heard her name called, she froze in place. She had never been comfortable in front of large crowds especially by herself. Taking deep breaths, the dark-haired teenager made her way towards the stool. She sat down and felt the pressure of the hat on her head. The hall waited for a few minutes until the hat shouted out, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
The table where Felicity and Taran were sitting rose up in cheers. Heidi grinned inwardly as she hurried towards the table to join her new classmates. Once she got there, she was grabbed into a double hug from Felicity and Taran. She was also greeted by a large group of teenage boys and girls.   
  
Clearing her throat, the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, rose from her place at the head table, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hope you will have a wonderful time of learning and friendship! Before we begin with the feast, I would like to remind you of a few rules. Remember that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students! Also, note that the village of Hogsmeade is forbidden to those under third year. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to announce that the list of forbidden items in corridors, dormitories, and other parts of Hogwarts School has extended to, I believe, 3045 items. The full list can be found outside Mr. Filch's office and he also would like to remind students that any item that was bought from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is strictly forbidden and if the item is confiscated, the user will receive detention."  
  
The entire hall chuckled at that last comment. Mr. Filch always had the headmistress announce the forbidden items, but no one ever listened. As a matter of fact, Christian delighted in telling his father, who owned Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, all about the number of students who used their products for mischief.  
  
"Also, I am sorry to say that our beloved Charms professor, Filius Flitwick, has retired from teaching. Professor Flitwick has been offered a job as a chief Charms instructor at the Ministry of Magic and has left Hogwarts. Therefore, I would like to welcome our new Charms professor. She is from L'Academie de Magie, which was destroyed tragically, last year and will be joining our staff. Please help me welcome Professor Grace Wagner to Hogwarts." A pretty witch stood up at the sound of her name. She smiled nervously as the echo of welcoming applause thundering through the hall. Professor Wagner took her seat and the feast began.  
  
"So is that your mother, Heidi?" Felicity asked as she piled mounds of potatoes and steak on her glittering gold plate.  
  
Heidi looked up from her chicken, "Yes..."  
  
"You don't look anything like her," Taran pointed out as she observed the woman who was chatting with the Potions professor, Barnaby Loehle.  
  
"I know. Mom says I look like my father. I don't know if that's true since I've never seen a picture of him."  
  
"Why not? Where is he?" Felicity asked.  
  
Heidi paused for a moment before speaking, "I have no ideaMom just said that he left before I was born. She never talks about himeven to me." The other Ravenclaw girls murmured sympathetically and continued chatting.  
  
"So, do you play Quidditch, Heidi?" A tall blonde girl asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Taran squealed, "I didn't know that! What position do you play? We have two spots open this year." 

Heidi looked at her with interest, "Which positions are available?" 

"You can tryout for either chaser or seeker..." Taran answered. 

"That's great! I played seeker at L'Academie and I was also a reserve chaser," Heidi clapped her hands together in excitement. 

"Wonderful! My name's Cynthia Touchstone. I'm captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as well as a beater," the blonde girl held out her hand. 

"Nice to meet you," Heidi smiled, "So...who else is on the team?" 

Cynthia began pointing to various students around the table, "The other beater is Micah Wellman...he's the one with that little bitch on his lap. Ian Milhouzer...that really tall boy at the end of the table...he plays keeper. Taran here is one of our chasers...and the other one is Leo Longbottom...he's the boy attempting to talk to Wellman." 

"Micah seems quite busy at the moment, doesn't he?" Kit giggled. The group watched the dark-haired boy smile at the platinum blonde who was talking animatedly. Heidi noticed, as the two teens flirted, Cynthia was staring at her plate. She was obviously trying not to watch the spectacle before them. 

"Cyn...you okay?" Taran asked her friend. Cynthia looked up and Heidi noticed that her eyes were red as if she was trying not to cry. She nodded at Taran's question and got up to leave shortly afterwards. 

Heidi asked, "What was going on? Why was Cynthia acting like that?" 

Felicity was the one who answered, "Cynthia has had a major crush on Micah since their second year. They've been beaters together for four years and...well...lets just say Micah Wellman is not the most observant person in the world." 

"So...he's never noticed that she likes him?" 

Taran shook her head, "Nope...plus all he seems to be interested in is the sluttiest girl he can get his hands on. Which is so typical of a guy! I mean...Cynthia is a great girl. She's third in her class, she's captain of the Quidditch team, and she's also one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts." 

"Of course...Micah's never noticed that. He just treats Cyn like another guy and never realizes how much she adores him. Poor girl..." Kit pointed out. Heidi shook her head at the stupidity of men along with the other girls. They chatted for a few more minutes before deciding to head up to bed. 

Heidi followed Taran who was now asking tons of questions regarding the academics at her old school. The black-haired girl answered her new friend honestly and enjoyed watching Taran's responses to everything. She seemed absolutely fascinated by the idea that they gave Animagus lessons to all students above the age of fourteen. 

"Have you mastered the transformation?" Taran asked. 

Heidi shook her head, "Not yet. It usually takes two years to get it correctly. But, I have no idea how long it will take since they don't teach it here." 

"My dad's an Animagus...maybe he can teach you..." Felicity offered as she joined them. 

"No...that's all right. I'd rather work on it by myself..." Heidi hurriedly said as they approached the portrait that signaled the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower. 

A painting of a handsome man with brown hair dressed in dark blue robes peered down at the girls as they approached him, "Password, ladies?" 

"Hello, Lord Sebastian. How are you?" Taran grinned at the man. 

"Ah...Miss Weasley. What a pleasure to see you again. And who is your little friend here?" Lord Sebastian asked. 

Heidi tried to cover up her surprise at seeing the talking portrait, "I'm Heidi Wagner, sir. I'm an exchange student from Canada." 

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Wagner. Now...password if you please?" 

Taran spoke loudly, "Wildflowers." Lord Sebastian nodded as his portrait split in half and opened to reveal an opening in the wall. Heidi followed Taran and her friends inside the hole and entered a spacious circular room filled with dark blue and bronze furniture surrounding a fireplace in the middle of the floor. She spotted two massive stairways heading up into the tower. 

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw Common Room," Heidi heard a tall brunette with a silver badge on her robes announcing to a group of first years who looked about nervously, "Girls' dormitories are up the stairs to your right...first years are on the first landing you reach and so on. The boys' are the same on the left. I hope you enjoy yourself at Hogwarts!" The group of children split then and headed up the stairs. 

Heidi joined Taran and Felicity in front of the circular fireplace on a long, squishy couch. She had been sitting there for a few minutes just staring at the detail of the room when a steady tapping could be heard. 

"It's an owl!" A second year girl exclaimed. Heidi glanced up and recognized the owl that was waiting outside. She hurried over to the window and let the dark brown bird fly onto her shoulder, a rolled-up piece of parchment clutched in its beak. Heidi headed back to the couch and unfurled the parchment. She scanned the letter quickly, her face growing dark and tense. 

"Heidi? You all right?" Kit asked. 

Heidi nodded, "I'm fine....just a letter from one of my friends in Canada. Um...I'm going to go visit my mum...see you later," She got up and sped through the portrait, clutching the parchment to her chest. 

"Wonder what that was about?" Felicity asked, "She wasn't acting like it was a letter from a friend. She seemed upset..." 

Taran answered, "Maybe she's just sad because she misses her friend? Anyway, I'm going on up to bed. I'm beat!" With that last word, the girls headed to their dormitories and readied themselves for the next day. 

Thanks to my beta-reader, Nyoka Li! You are amazing!!! Also, thanks super bunches to my cousin, Marpessa. She was the one who wrote the Sorting Hat song in this chapter. You are the best, girl! Therefore, that song is her work, not mine. 

Also, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my first attempt at a romance story. 

Marpessa, siriusforeva, MadJupiter, callie, Nia 88, OExpecto Patronum O, Trina, elijah'stheone, Jillian Jacobs, Neni Potter, harry&gin, alphaneon, luka-black, veronik, martajlp, Co0kieMonster09, cancan227, Nyoka Li, Charming Visions, ilive4cake00, Falrow. 

You guys are amazing! I really appreciate the support!! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!! 

Anaxandra 


End file.
